


hold me tightly

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Law sleeps best with Cora.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	hold me tightly

**Author's Note:**

> listening to hazel by cavetown on a loop and jst havin a time

Law slept best with Cora in his bed.

He didn’t even need a blanket. Despite all the scars, Cora was so… soft. Maybe it was his nature; gentle, tender. He handled Law with such care, such compassion— it was almost overwhelming sometimes. Law had never felt so loved, so treasured in his life.

Most nights, especially the rough ones, Cora held him until he drifted off. Sometimes he’d talk, telling Law about his day or whispering compliments into his ear. Most of the time, he kept quiet.

Undeterred by Law’s insomniac tendencies, Cora always put him to sleep in minutes.


End file.
